


Sans ‘n’ Papyrus OTP

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, failed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The OTP Challenge with Sans and Papyrus
Relationships: Sans/Papyrus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The List

  * 01 - Holding hands
  * 02 - Cuddling somewhere
  * 03 - Gaming/watching a movie
  * 04 - On a date
  * 05 - Kissing
  * 06 - Wearing each other's clothes
  * 07 - Cosplaying
  * 08 - Shopping
  * 09 - Hanging out with friends
  * 10 - With animal ears
  * 11 - Wearing kigurumis
  * 12 - Making out
  * 13 - Eating icecream
  * 14 - Genderswapped
  * 15 - In a different clothing style
  * 16 - During their morning ritual(s)
  * 17 - Spooning
  * 18 - Doing something together
  * 19 - In formal wear
  * 20 - Dancing
  * 21 - Cooking/baking
  * 22 - In battle, side-by-side
  * 23 - Arguing
  * 24 - Making up afterwards
  * 25 - Gazing into each other's eyes
  * 26 - Getting married
  * 27 - On one of their birthdays
  * 28 - Doing something ridiculous
  * 29 - Doing something sweet
  * 30 - Doing something hot




	2. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.  
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed.
> 
> They are always together.
> 
> Sans does not notice that they just started dating. Papyrus keeps courting him, wanting to go to the next step of holding hands.

Papyrus hums loudly, studying the words intently; this was the one book he would not let Sans read to him since it could spoil the element of surprise.

Placing his newest dating book on his lap, he turns slightly on their newish blue sofa, to stare at his brother who sat -or rather half-sat half-laid-, on the other end reading his own book. Something about the time-space continuum.

The taller skeleton slowly closes the book, all the while still watching. With what he felt was a highly stealthy move; Papyrus slid over to the next seat, to be in the middle of the three-seater sofa.

The smaller had his legs tucked underneath himself, but half his foot was in the middle, so he felt a dip; Sans looks up to see his brother’s stare and gives him a lazy contented smile.

After all, they were finally free, without fear of a reset. And he was learning how to live each day as it comes rather than his script.

Papyrus beams at him happily, knowing nothing of his brother's inner thoughts.

Never could he remember Sans being this...

...

A light frown appears on Papyrus’s brow. Sans always looked relaxed, but this was a different kind and he could not place it.

On seeing his brother’s frown, Sans loses that smile.

‘NO!’ Papyrus thinks, then hacks his mind for something to say, “I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND!”

Papyrus froze at his own words, his hands flew up to cover his jaw and his eye sockets widen. It was the chapter he just read, it was all about the terms and conditions of hand-holding.

The hands that that was covering his jaw now covered his whole face as he tries to hide from his mistake.

Sans blinks as he stares at the back of Papyrus’s hands, trying to work out the reason before this sudden request. It was then he notices the book upon his brother’s lap. A grin appears on his jaws when it clicks into place.

‘*bro wants a test dummy? heh. no worries.’ Sans thinks to himself, he moves his book to rest on the arm of the sofa, so he could have a free hand; bringing it up, he lightly touches the back of one of Papyrus’s hand with his fingertips.

“*here’s my hand bro.” Sans says smiling warmly at him. Papyrus dare peeks through, seeing the hand hovering in front of him, relief washing over him. Smiling he quickly claps Sans’s hand with both of his.

Sans continues to smile at him for a moment, then glances back to his book; Papyrus just sat there grinning at Sans. After a while, the firm grip changes to a careful hold.

‘WOWIE! IT IS WORKING!’ Papyrus thought in complete delight, loving the small hard bones cradling in his hands, ‘DOES THIS MEAN THAT SANS IS MY BOYFRIEND NOW!?’

Papyrus looks from the hand to Sans’s skull. A sense of peace settles within him. But it was not in him to sit still for very long.

“HOW IS MY HAND HOLDING SKILLS?” Papyrus asks breaking the silence, and mentality slapping himself.

‘*heh. got to hand it to ya bro.” Sans answers, never turning his way, only staring at him with his eyelights, “you’re a natural.”

“SANS!” Papyrus cries out, trying not to laugh, “YOUR PUNS ARE GETTING OUT OF HAND! AND-“

Papyrus stops at the shocked look on Sans’s face, he deeply frowns and retraces his wording then blinks. He moans at his choice of words. Sans began to howl with laugher, he rattled so much that he doubled over and his book fell to the floor.

Papyrus mourns, when Sans had laughed he let his hand drop.

“*i seriously love ya bro.” Sans told him once his laughing fit finishes.

Papyrus was overjoyed. ‘WE ARE BOYFRIENDS!’ Papyrus confirms to himself, then says, “I LOVE YOU TOO SANS! VERY MUCH INDEED!” Then noticing the clock, “IT IS TIME TO START MAKING DINNER!”

”*k. have fun with that.” Sans said, reaching down for his book, “might take a nap.”

”FINE BY ME BROTHER!” Papyrus says standing up, “BUT YOU WILL HELP ME SET THE TABLE! WE HAVE GUESTS TONIGHT!”

Sans gave a nod, then lays across the sofa. Closing his sockets.

”SWEET DREAMS LOVE!” Papyrus says as he began marching toward the kitchen, humming loudly, never seeing Sans’s confused expression.

The smaller of the two brothers shrugged it off, putting the odd choice of wording, down to the dating books Papyrus was always reading. Relaxing he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Cuddling somewhere...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.  
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed.
> 
> They are always together.
> 
> Sans does not notice that they just planned their future. Papyrus has gonna a date out of it, while he got to the next step of cuddling!

Papyrus stares at his- their bed- where Sans was already laying down, on top of the covers because he would not be bothered to pull them down and up. Papyrus frowns at his laziness, then shaking his head, remembering the matter at hand.

Papyrus wants to cuddle.

He had been reading about it, forget about it, then recalls it. Now wants it.

Sans glances up and smiling at him he pats the bed, waiting for him to come to bed and nap for the night.

Papyrus only napped for a couple of hours but Sans could nap all through the night, up to eight or nine hours.

The taller skeleton was nervous. They had been sleeping in the same bed since they moved to the surface.

Mostly in sleeping beds at first, because they all lived in tents; then quick builds were made in the form of large houses where groups of monsters live. Papyrus and Sans had moved in with Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys; with the brothers sharing both room and bed. It was nothing new, they slept together when they were younger too.

’THINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW!’ Papyrus told himself, ‘WE ARE DATING! COURTING!’

Papyrus wiggling his hands in front of his chest, an action Sans picks up on and a worried frown appears for a moment though, it vanishing before his brother could notice.

Sans lazily crawls over to him, kneeling in front of Papyrus at the end of the bed, then reaching out and taking those wiggling hands on his own. Slowly he pulls his brother to him and Papyrus allows it. Letting go when they were nearer, Sans wraps his arms around Papyrus’s middle, while he places than on Sans’s shoulder blades.

”*bro. how ya liking our new house?” Sans asks gently, resting his chin on Papyrus’s sternum as he looks up.

“WONDERFUL!” Papyrus declares, forgetting his worry happy he was being hugged, “I LOVE THE VIEW! THE NEW TOWN IS GREAT!”

”*heh. yeah. it’s great. much like you.” Sans told him, grinning boldly when Papyrus drank up the praise, “you did a good job with the builders. in fact. i think you done much better work than them.”

“OF COURSE! MY ENGINEERING AND DESIGNING SKILLS ARE THE BEST IN THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND- I MEAN!” Papyrus pauses, trying to think how to word it, “THE WHOLE OF MONSTER KIND!”

“*heh. got that right. and they were trying to stop your help. when you were the number one worker. those humans soon changed their tune. when they realized you designed all the quick builds and the newer houses.” Sans told him a little darkly, eyelights vanishing the orbits, he was still mad at the humans trying to take over Papyrus’s job.

Sans hums lightly in thought, his eyelight form once more and gives his brother a kind smile, then goes on to say, “*bit small for us. it is only one floor and all. but the way you designed it. it means we can build a second story when everything settles even more. you really did do well papyrus. i’m proud of you.”

Papyrus was rattling happily at the praise. Leaning further over Sans, he picks him up and flops them both down onto the bed. Sans just laughs after he gets over the surprising move.

“CUDDLE?” Papyrus asks softly, moving a hand up to pull a pillow closer to them.

“*k.” Sans replies grinning boldly, getting comfortable where they laid, “we ain’t cuddled since we were baby bones.”

”THINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW!” Papyrus told Sans firmly, holding onto him as his life depends on it.

“*yeah. things are different.” Sans repeats, cuddling up close, “once we helped others out with their new homes. we’ll get our own rooms again.”

”WHY?” Papyrus ask a little hurt, but he did his best not to show but by the frown of Sans’s features, he had failed to do so, “DON’T YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME ANYMORE? I AM A BAD CUDDLER?”

“*bro. ya the best cuddler in the world.” Sans tell him hurrily, “but don’t you want your own place? like to put your action figures in. your books. and puzzles.  
my telescope and cameras.”

”OH! LIKE HOBBY ROOMS!” Papyrus out excitedly, he cuddles more smiling joyfully, “YES! GOOD IDEA BROTHER! NYHE HEHEHEHE! THIS CAN BE OUR HOBBY ROOM ONCE WE GET OUR MAIN BEDROOM DONE! THE OTHER ROOMS FOR WHERE WE HAVE OUR OWN BABY BONES! THEN WE CAN ALL CUDDLE TOGETHER! FAMILY CUDDLING TIME!? NYHE HEHEHEHE!”

Sans laughs along with his brother, snuggling some more, thinking to himself, ‘papyrus does not know that once we find a mate. we’ll most likely go our separate ways. but i’m sure there’ll be sleepovers.... doubt i’ll have any bratlings. papyrus probably have kids way before anyone would be interested in me.’

”BROTHER! SANS!” Papyrus snaps, gaining his attention. Sans glances up to see Papyrus frowning at him lightly, “I AM SORRY! DID I GO TO FAR WITH THE BABY BONES THING?”

”*naw bro.” Sans says easily, smiling gently at him, “i bet all the gs i have that you’ll be a brilliant father!”

“THANK YOU! I ALSO. BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD MAKE A FINE FATHER!” Papyrus said in excitement, then suddenly turns serious, “HOWEVER! THERE ARE THINGS THAT MUST TAKE PLACE FIRST!”

”*heh. what’s that bro.” Sans questions with a raised brow.

”WHY IT IS DATING! COMPLETING THE COURTING! ENGAGEMENT! MARRIAGE! AND HONEYMOON!” Papyrus announces eagerly, hugging Sans close, moving his jaws over the top of Sans’s skull.

“*ya been watching those romantic dramas again.” Sans states with a snort, while Papyrus loves action and adventure stuff, he also loves anything lovely dovely. “welp. dream big bro. when it’s time for the wedding. just let me know. i promise i won’t fall asleep.”

“YOU HAD BETTER NOT!” Papyrus gasps at the thought with an unhappy frown on his features, “YOU BEST BEING FULLY AWAKE ON THE DAY OF OUR WEDDING!”

”*kk.” Sans agree closing his orbits trying to imagine who Papyrus would settle down with. In his mind it was most likely be Mettaton, the pair had met through Alphys and both had gotten on surprisingly well. ‘Mettaton is a ghost monster right....’

”SANS! I STILL HAD SOMETHING TO SAY AND YOU HAVE BEGUN YOUR NIGHTLY NAP WITHOUT MY BED STORY!” Papyrus says mournfully but coming off with fake angry too.

”*not asleep. just thinking.” Sans told him with a cheeky grin, “but that’s another story altogether.”

”WOW! ZERO EFFORT WITH THAT ONE!” Papyrus said with a sigh, cuddling some more.

“*maybe it’s saturday night femur?” Sans asks while trying to shrug in Papyrus’s arms.

One of Papyrus’s hands met with his skull, covering his face while moving away slightly, he was trying not to smile and be seen, “BROTHER THAT WAS BAD!”

”*naw. you seem to find it humerus.” Sans said grinning once more, he follows and takes one hand off Papyrus’s back, leaning over so much that he chin hits lightly on the back of Papyrus’s hand.

’WAIT DID SANS JUST TRY TO KISS ME?!?’ Papyrus thinks inwardly screaming in embarrassment, ‘AND I OUT MY HAND UP!’

Sans grabs the book off of the bedside table, then moves back to his former place with book in hand.

“*hey bro. made reservations at the cafe in the library.” Sans tells as his brother peeks through his fingers.

’WHAT!?’ Papyrus’s mind shouts at him, he starts to rattle in joy.

”*but they were fully booked.” Sans finishes with a laugh, holding up the night’s book for him to see, but he was quick to see how upset Papyrus was. “.er... papyrus? what’s wrong?”

”I WANTED-“ Papyrus starts but then shakes his head, “IT IS NOTHING BROTHER! THAT WAS ONE OF YOUR BETTER JOKES! NYHE HEHEHEHE...” he turns away sadly, “LET US BEGIN THE NIGHT STORY!”

”*yeah... ‘nights one called ‘puzzles of the past’.” Sans reads the covers, frowning deeply,his highly intelligent mind shifting through what happened and what was said, “bro. do you want to try out that cafe at the library?”

”....PERHAPS ...” Papyrus admits in a small voice, he then stiffs loudly, making Sans panic.

”*don’t ya worry about a thing!” Sans tells him firmly, “your old bro has got ya back! i’ll have us eating there faster than one of my unnecessary naps. heh. so no worries. k bro?”

Papyrus nods, feeling a little better, he cuddles Sans once more this time further down, laying his skull on Sans’s head. Sans for his part, sat up slightly and moves a pillow behind his back, so that he was sitting rather than laying.

“*tonight’s book is more puzzling than ones in the past.” Sans said grinning again, the heavy sigh from his brother just made him grin even more.


	4. Gaming/watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.  
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed.
> 
> They are always together.
> 
> Sans does not notice he just announces their relationship to his friends. While Papyrus day-dreams of being lost with Sans!

Sans stares out the window- the sun was setting, the darkness was spreading, the lively outside world had slowly become silent as humans and monsters went into their homes for the nighttime hours.

A mad grin appears upon his eternal one.

Tonight was Sunday.

Papyrus always had a slumber party with Undyne on these nights, and they took it in turns to go to each other's houses. Papyrus was at Undyne's place, he had left an hour ago to start with their dinner.

This had started as a bit of a tradition when they all lived in one house to begin with after they came out of the tents. It carried on even after they moved out and built their own homes.

Sans rarely stayed for them during their parties even back then. He had spent his time with Toriel while the others played.

Of course, now he did not live with Toriel and the others anymore, so he had to find a way to get through the evening without his brother.

It was his movie night.

It was still rather a new thing, having only done it twice, yet found it enjoyable. So he chose it to be a thing while his brother was away.

The first time he went back and fore to the kitchen most of the night, so the second time he bought some food with him.  
  
Now Sans loved burgers with ketchup pooled on. However, he also had a strange liking for tacos; So instead of making burgers which he could eat whenever he went to Grillby's, he made himself his favourite spicy tacos.

And his taste in movies was a little odd too.

Sans loved horror movies and rom-com movies.

Both genres seemed out of place for him, so he never told anymon.

Papyrus actually loved romantic dramas, so Sans got to watch them too but never admitted he was a little fond of them.

Sans had a secret room just off of his bedroom or Sans's 'hobby room' as Papyrus liked to call it- which was true- since Sans slept in the main bedroom with Papyrus.

After asking Papyrus for a room of his own, he had gotten one. But it did not have a bed, it had a futon and a hammock, which he could set up whenever he fancied... but was too lazy to keep doing that, so just left them set out for him to flop on them whenever.

Papyrus had build the house with the idea of adding other rooms on as time went by; with that in mind Sans built off of his bedroom without Papyrus's knowledge, or he hoped so- because his brother designed and help build their house, he should notice that the wall had come in on itself and it was much smaller. If he had noticed, he never mentioned it.

It surprised Sans just how fast Papyrus had built him the room. Only three weeks ago when he mentioned having their own rooms again, after that Papyrus threw himself into making it for him. Sans felt a little bad for fixing in the new room off the room, just after Papyrus had finished, but it was nice to have his own space again.

Sans shortcuts to his kitchen, grab the plate with the piles so taco shells and shortcutted to his 'cinema' room. He places the food upon a low table, which Alphys had gotten him when she visited Japan. The walls embedded with empty shelves, which he hoped to fill one day- it had a few DVDs on it, his collection was steadily growing, there was a lot of choice on the surface.

Sans shortcuts again, going back to the kitchen, grabbing even more taco shells and the fillings, then repeated this over for a short time, grabbing any can drinks, cakes and sweet stuff too while he was at it.

Once he stops his little mission to fill his stomach during the course of the night, he glances around at the kitchen. It was a mess...

Sans always made sure to clean it before Papyrus came home, while he loved doing everything with his brother, he did need some alone time every now and again. He did not think his brother would like horror movies very much...

Sans sighs. Thankfully Papyrus went early and came home late on these slumber parties because it was the one time he slept in, Sans had more than enough time to clean the place.

Sans turns and shortcuts one late time. He came into his cinema room and started looking through his movie collect. He eyed up the stuff Alphys had bought him, she had quickly begun one of his best friends after they all moved in together; she was keen on anything film and animation related, on top of this she liked to watch any genre; she was quick to notice who to best watch what with.

And thus she had given him a lot of anime in the genre he liked... which he did not think he would enjoy at first, but he found out that some of the anime he had got was better than the movies he liked.

Again this would not something he would admit and he was glad Alphys noted this fact, thus did everything under the table.

Sans blinks at the Mirai Nikki series that was waiting to be watched. It only had twelve episodes, he could easily watch the whole thing in one night.

Sans grab the DVDs collection and kneeled down in front of the overly large tv screen that took up half the wall in both hight and length... he got the thing on impulse after Papyrus told him to stop buying him stuff and buy himself things every now again.

Which he did. Sans had a lot of gold still and he did not know just how long this run would last before a reset would happen, so chose just to do whatever while he could.

Sans place the DVD in the machine, frowning deeply. This had been the longest run they had. Five years almost. He was feeling a little off about it. Now that the dust had settled it was a case of learning to tell himself this was finally the final run made- and it causes his soul flicker just thinking about it... it was hard to remember how to live with every day being new instead of redoing the same day over.

Sans began to sweat. He was pouring money into doing whatever his brother wanted, what if they ran out of gold... if this was truly the last run, then he really needed to think carefully about his future... and Papyrus's future- who seems to have already had a mate in mind, if he was talking about weddings and babies.

Papyrus never had a chance to seek a mate before- Sans did not know how he felt about this matter. About Papyrus leaving home and raising a family... Sans could not envision a future without Papyrus but it seemed like it was becoming a reality.

"*maybe i'll stop for now." Sans told himself aloud, he starts using the remotes to turn it on the right channel and adjust the volume to go higher than normal, it was fine since he soundproofed the walls.

Sans wanders over to his long seat that was under the some higher up empty shelves and flops down. He glances at the tacos in front of himself, it was enough to feed a small army. Or enough to feed his group of friends for a few hours.

Sans snorts.

As he was about to press play, he pauses. Then frowns. Sans thought he heard something... but how could that be? These were soundproof walls!

Sans starts getting up, he slowly moves towards the sliding doors- on the other side looked like a giant star constellations poster

Suddenly it slid open causing him to leap in the air with surprise.

Papyrus stood there.

The taller skeleton glances around slowly then blinks at Sans standing there.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus greets happily, he hurries over and pulls him into a hug, "UNDYNE! COME LOOK WHAT SANS HAS SET UP FOR US!"

Sans hears the sound of feet running through the house, suddenly the fish was filling up the doorway with a lizard under her right arm and sort of resting on her hip. She stares around the room in wonder for a moment, so did Alphys from her place.

"Whoa!" Undyne says steps in, she places Alphys down on the long sofa and hurries over to the DVD section, "THIS IS COOL! SO! What are we watching!?"

"M-mirai Nikki!" Alphys speak up, "Sssansss already has it ssset up, l-look!"

The two best friends turn to the screen.

Sans blinks in confusion as he was placed on his feet, then he looks over to stares hard at Alphys. He knew it had been her that told, the way she hid her hands in her muzzle confirms it.

Papyrus and Undyne were cheering at something- glancing over he saw them eyeing up his tacos. Then he looks them both up and down, the pair were in their nightwear, ready for their slumber party.

"SANS!" Papyrus suddenly says pointing at him, "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE NOT IN THEIR NIGHTGOWN!"

Sans grits his teeth. Another thing he did not like about their noisy slumber parties, they seemed to think they had to wear nightgowns.

Papyrus was wearing a long orange and white downward stripes, a traditional man's nightgown with a matching nightcap. While Undyne wore an old women's Victorian nightgown, that was pure white. Alphys was wearing a more modern nightgown that was black and red and had a swirly pattern on the top half, it was shorter than Papyrus's and Undyne and he could see black tights peeking out.

Sans tries not to sigh, Papyrus had gotten him one or two or three or four... It was classed as a nightgown, but it was called a boyfriend's shirt. Which looked just an overly large dress shirt, which he was sure Papyrus could get away wearing outside- and his brother had bought in which and every colour that was available.

"*sorry. let me get it on now. al. come with me. help me chose which colour." Sans says slowly and carefully, he needed to know what was going on to adjust to this sudden situation, so he did not hurt Papyrus's feelings in any way.

Alphys was quick to jump up and follow him out, for some reason Undyne was making funny noising at them as they went while Papyrus tries to shush her.

"I-i'm sorry!" Alphys says quickly in a low tone as they went over to Sans's set of draws where he kept his nightwear he rarely wore in, "We were b-busy this week an-and it was my turn to set everything up f-for tonight, and I forgot!"

"*so ya remembered my movie night and crashed my stand-alone party." Sans finishes for her with a heavy sigh as he pulls out the purple boyfriend's shirt nightgown.

"Sso-sorry Sssans." Alphys moans out, still keeping her voice down as she pulls out the black and blue checked one, "I know you wa-wanted to keep this from Papyrus and all. But you should have seen the look on his face when I told him. He thinks you set this room up for him by the way... sorry... he was really happy... I feel so bad about it!"

"*well... as long as papyrus is happy." Sans mutters lightly, smiling a little. He knew this was bound to happen, he did not realize just how soon.

"SANS WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?" Papyrus voice calls out to him from the room.

"*tacos!" Sans answers back as he takes his jumper off, throwing it and the purple nightgown on the floor, he grabs the black and blue one in Alphys's hands and pulls that over his skull.

"TACOS?!" Papyrus voice asks in confusion.

"*made with mincemeat bro. ya like mincemeat!" Sans answers with a grin, now that he had the thing on, he began pulling down his trousers. Alphys made a sound and she turns around, "ya can't see anything ya know. it's long."

Alphys huffs out at him in mock anger. Sans snorts and reaches for the draws again, opening a lower one he pulls out a black short shorts.

"*k. i'm ready." Sans says as he straightens himself- the skeleton and the lizard made their way back to the room to find the best friends sticking their fingers into the meat... for some reason.

The skeleton and the fish stared at the skeleton and the lizard. Sans raising his brow when Undyne starts elbowing his brother with a smirk.

The pair stood together from their place at the low table and walked over to the smaller monsters. Sans blinks as he was picked up and placed on the sofa, Alphys was to his right and Papyrus was to his left- he turns right around since he was fully blind in his right, to see Undyne on Alphys's right.

"Its a bit small," Undyne comments about the sofa as she forced to move closer to Alphys.

"*better to snuggle up with." Sans tells her with a wink.

A slow smile crept across Undyne's lips, some of her sharp teeth came on display- looking down at Alphys she moves closer, half pulling her girlfriend on her lap. Alphys had a slight blush on the cheeks, which was impressive since lizard monsters had a hard time moving their blood around their bodies; so this was the equal of a human being completely red-faced.

Sans snickers at the sight- which ended as Papyrus wanting to mimic Undyne's actions.

Sans blinks. He turns to look at his brother's face. Papyrus's eyes were glowing an odd mix of pastel red and green.

'*as long as papyrus's happy.' Sans thinks with a bold smile, he allows himself to be happy enough for his eye to turn completely green. Papyrus was delighted by this and puts his arm around his shoulders.

Undyne huffs loudly, not wanting to be outdone, wraps her arm around Alphys's shoulders.

The two former scientists glance at each other and grin.

"R-ready for movie night?" Alphys asks them.

"I was BORN ready!" Undyne announces, pumping her free fist in the air.

"Okay. I-I going to start then!" Alphys told them holding up the remote that Sans could not even remember letting go of.

"WAIT! BROTHER! HOW DO WE EAT THESE?" Papyrus questions, leaning and pointing to the tacos.

"*here. i'll show ya bro." Sans answers coming forward, he felt all eyes on him as he slowly built up his taco from the many different ingredients on the many different plates, "ya mix and match. .. er.. there are some spices in the meat. just to warn ya."

There was a round of acknowledgment as they started playing with the food.

"*i have some other treats over there." Sans points to the cake and other sweets, as well as the, can of drinks on the floor, "they're for afters."

"SANS! I AM PROUD OF YOU!" Papyrus told him as he leans forward hugs him tightly and rubs his jaws against Sans's skull, "I AM SO PLEASANTLY SURPRISED BY THIS WHOLE SETUP! I HAD NO IDEA YOU WAS MAKING US A CINEMA ROOM! IT IS VERY COOL!"

"*not as cool as ya... glad ya like it bro..." Sans says with a grin, he glances at Alphys who shrugs at him, "ya could have said 'plea-sans-tly' though. just saying."

"UGH. THAT IS JUST BAD!" Papyrus says pulling again, "LET US BEGIN! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!?"

"*wait!" Sans suddenly says, causing Undyne to glare at him, "let's not watch this one. i know a better one that i think ya both might like."

Sans quickly went to the machine and took out that DVD, then went to his shelf, searching for the one. While Sans like horror and rom-com, he had other genres thanks to Alphys. And he knew this was more their thing.

"*tengen toppa gurren lagann." Sans says as he held up the case, he watches as Alphys grins and could not help but grin as well.

XD ~ DX 

They had finished the first fourteen episodes and now had an agreement to finish the remaining ones for next week's slumber party.

Sans blinks. That had been good.

Alphys blinks. She agrees with him.

Undyne held onto the lizard closely. Oddly enough it was the former captain that was most affected by the scenes.

Papyrus had watched silently during the whole thing, holding onto Sans, the older skeleton could feel the emotions coming off his brother in waves at certain points; Sans had kept looking up to see if he was okay.

"WELL, THE NIGHT IS NOT OVER YET!" Papyrus spoke up smiling brightly, "WHO IS UP FOR PLAYING A GAME?"

"What games do you have?" Undyne asks glances around the tv, "I can't see a console."

"*er... i don't have one." Sans answers keeping his smile on his face, "oops. guess i didn't think of everything. sorry. maybe we can call it a night and go to bed now?"

"NO! THE NIGHT IS YOUNG BROTHER!" Papyrus proclaims suddenly, leaping up on the sofa and places a hand on his chest, "FEAR NOT FRIENDS! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE THE ANSWER! WE SHALL BRING MY ONE OVER! IT IS IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

"OH YEAH! That one you got last giftmas!" Undyne yells, grabbing her long nightgown she jumps up with him, "LET'S GO!"

Together the pair jumps down with a heavy thump and darts out the room.

"*welp. that happened." Sans says with a sigh, they had been watching that for the last six or more hours, "thanks for buying me all those animes. some are really good."

"You're w-welcome Sssans!" Alphys says pleased she had another anime friend to chat with.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, before the lizard spoke up.

"Anyway! You going to the library's cafe soon!" Alphys says sliding closer, her voice going softer, "On a date!"

"*a date? It's on the fifth of this month. on wednesday. " Sans says blinking at this term she used- she could not mean what he thought she meant.

"Papyrus spoke when he first came over! Then I remember your movie night!" Alphys went on, in her excitement, she forgot her nerves and in turn, her stutter, "He kept saying that this could be a double date after I told him what you were planning!"

"*...oooh..." Sans says unsure what to make of it, he knew Alphys liked to fantasies and remembered her speaking about things called shippings- he did not know what she was talking about back then, but he does know. He guessed she was 'shipping' him and Papyrus together.

"'oooh' What do you mean 'oooh'?" Alphys says sitting up sightly and placing her hand on her hips, "Sans I want details! What are you going to do! You have to plan dates out carefully!"

"*ok. i do have reservations for the cafe. i really did 'book' it." Sans began, grinning when she see her nod but frowns when he realizes she overlooked the pun, and was waiting to hear more, "it's normally an open cafe. but on wednesdays and thursdays. between two to five they have this fancy tea party thing going on that have limited places. thought papyrus would like that."

"That sounds nice!" Alphys sighs out, clapping her hands together, "What else?"

"*...tour of the library." Sans carries on, wondering just what she wanted to hear from him, its not like it was a real date; however he had read about it beforehand to see why Papyrus had taken an interest for wanting to go there in the first place, he thought it was just for the tea party thing that happens as well as something else.

"Tour of the library?" Alphys asks with a frown, "How big is this library? It's not our one in monster village right?"

"*nah. its one in the human town." Sans answers leaning back into the sofa. He had looked at several different libraries trying to find one that a) had a cafe, and b) had something you had to book up for.

"Which one?" Alphys questions, leaning towards him.

"*the one that we got those kitchen deals in." Sans says leaning further back just to see if she would lean closer. And she did.

"Oh! Yes!" Alphys cries out as she began picturing the place, Sans wanted to laugh, he suddenly remembers that she was good friends with Mettaton. Close friends do catch on to each other speak patterns, "What else? The Tour! The tea party! Do you have flowers to give him? What about-"

"*well there is a rose garden that couples as a maze next to the library," Sans recalls, frowning slightly as he wonders why she cut off so suddenly- the maze had been one of the things he thought Papyrus had wanted to do, rather than just the library itself.

"Ee-er-er Ss-ss-sans-" Alphys suddenly chocks out, waving a hand at him.

"thought we could get lost in there together." Sans goes on with a grin, "i'll send ya a sos if we never find our way out. chances are me and papyrus have to go into survival mode and live off the land. ya find us hundred years later and with a skeleton civilization coming out."

A light blush covers her cheeks, meaning she was completely embarrassed by something he said. This only made him smirk. He retraces his own words. She really was shipping them together.

"*yep. me and paps will have to mate at some point. having no choice but to find comfort in each other's arms as we may never find any other mates." Sans continues, wanting so badly to laugh at the horror in Alphys eyes.

He sat for a moment, trying to think what a shipper wanting to hear from their chosen pair- he places his hand over his chest and gave a dramatic sigh,

"shame for papyrus." Sans says with a slightly insane laugh as he brings both hands to his cheekbones and held them, grinning like mad, trying to mimic the yandere character he seen on the trailer of the first show he was about to watch before they came in, "i'm sure if he'd didn't get himself trapped by me. he'd find someone way better. but no. i'll get him lost forever in my amazing maze of love. and if anymon tries to take him from me." he lowers his voice and says darkly, the air about them became chilly his left eye glowed an unworldly blue, " t h e i r d u s t w i l l b e c o m e p l a n t f o o d f o r t h e r o s e s ."

"SANS!" Undyne yells from behind causing him to grab his chest in fright, he spun around from where he was sitting to stare at the fish monster towering over him, holding the machine to her chest.

"*heh hehehe! sorry. sorry. joking." Sans quickly says with a half shrug, he notices Papyrus glancing over her shoulder with a blank expression. He felt sweat build upon his skull at the sight, not knowing what to think.

"Sans! You can't joke about dusting monsters!" Undyne snaps with an angry huff, "Not cool!"

"*... er. how much of what i said did ya hear?" Sans asks, his eye sockets going blank at the sudden realization of the fact it should not have taken them this long to get the gaming console.

"Almost everything I think," Undyne told him truthfully as she marching over to the TV and sat down crossed legged.

Papyrus follows her over, holding the wires, he sits down with her and places them on the ground. He had his sockets on Sans the whole time.

"Yeah... we heard all your plans." Undyne went on, not looking at him, "Sorry! I was interested in what you are doing!" Then she turns with a grin, "But hey! Half the stuff is not bad! Right, Paps!"

Papyrus quickly nods. Sans could see the telltale signs of an eye glow being held down; which was a shame, it would have told him what his brother was thinking.

"*welp. can't go now." Sans says with a laugh, he watches as Papyrus's shoulders dropped slightly and Undyne turns to him with a death glare, "whoa. if looks could kill. i'd be dust."

"NOT FUNNY BROTHER," Papyrus tells him softly, a little too softly for Sans's liking.

"*sorry bro. ya know i'll mucking about with ya." Sans says with a grin, to which Papyrus nods.

"W-what are we playing?" Alphys asks as Undyne came over to sit with them, this time sitting in front of the sofa and in-between Alphys's legs- and again, Papyrus copies his best friend's actions.

Sans came forward a bit and hugs his brother's skull, resting his chin on top- he blinks as he felt a hand cover his own, he brings his skull over and looks at Papyrus trying to see his expression or any eye glows.

Papyrus was oddly guarded tonight.

"A horror game!" Undyne tells her, grinning boldly; Sans sat up at that, he felt Alphys's eyes on him, knowing this was his kind of thing.

Sans blinks and merely smiles as he leans on Papyrus once more- it was not how he planned his movie night, but it was fairly fun. Perhaps he would join their slumber parties more often.

Papyrus's bare humerus brushed against his equal bare femur, he frowns at the warm shiver that ran throughout his bones. Forget, no amount of fun with his favourite monster could make him wear this nightgown again, he liked to sleep in shorts and that's it. Suddenly he realized he sleeps every night with his brother with a top on.

Sans gazes at Papyrus out of the corner of his eye. His brother never complained about his lack of dress, so it's fine. Besides, Papyrus sleeps a max of two to three hours.

Sans nods to himself as he watches the bloody screen and a deadly tune playing as the title came on.


	5. On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.  
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed.
> 
> They are always together.
> 
> Sans does not notice he just confessed his undying love. While Papyrus learns how important dates are!

  
The two skeletons walk down the street, hand in hand; many humans stopped and stared at the strange pair, while monsters were becoming more and more of a familiar sight, it was still a little weird when seeing in real life rather than on the screen.

The smaller of the two had a lazy air about it, there was a carefree manner in which he walked, almost like he had not a worry in the world- there was a wide grin upon its jaws, that seemed to be frozen compared with the other; its eye sockets were hooded, he kept his gaze ahead of himself, paying no attention to the humans around it that stopped and pointed at them.

The taller of the had an odd bounce in its step, it kept looking like it wanted to run off ahead of him holding the hand of the other. Its jaws kept moving up and down as it spoke in excitement, it's smile beamed to anyone who would meet its eyes, following a shouted greeting.

Both were dressed up in... in dresses.

The taller one wore a yellow and white dress, that was patterned out with roses. It was tight and fixed at the top with a sweetheart neckline, and had smalled rounded sleeves. From below the rib cage, it fell down to just above the knees. Around its neck was an orange silk scarf, it was bowed loose and fell down the back, just passed his shoulder blades. Upon its skull was a matching silk hat, along with matching silk gloves. It wore two-inch yellow heels that strapped around its tarsals. Hanging off of its right shoulder was a small white handbag since with its left hand it held onto the other.

The small one wore a plain lilac dress that had a high V-shaped neckline; from under the midnight colour cardigan, the dress could be seen to be sleeveless. Around the middle was a sash, which was a slightly darker shade of lilac. The skeleton's centre appeared to have a little belly, the dress was rounded out there- yet the dress's material flowed around it and it's fell down just passed its knees. It too wore gloves, a small hat and a scarf tied the same way- and was all in the same midnight blue as the cardigan, but these had tiny silver stars dotted all over them. It wore black flat slip-on shoes. Instead of a handbag, it had a black purse, which it was holding loosely in its left hand.

The pair continued on, walking on by the humans. Together they went up the stairs to the library and went inside, vanishing from the human's sight.

Sans felt himself sweat at the many stares; the humans were just plain rude- he could see them with their phone out taking photos of them. He glances down at himself. After looking up tea parties, he discovered that there seemed to be a dress code. And showing Papyrus this, his brother was even more excited. In fact, he was getting more and more excited.

The dresses were a last-minute thing and Papyrus was more than happy in joining in with planning some part of their outing.

Sans blinks when he sees the fancy cafe come into view, it had been near the back of the library. It was a nice setup, with round tables with nice-looking tablecloths, he could hear the clicking of plates and/or teacups being moved around as they began their serves.

They stood waiting in the line, where thankfully Sans noted that they were not the only way to dress up for this event. There was an array of female human is lovely dresses. They talked among themselves and did not notice the monsters behind them.

Slowly the groups got seated one by one. Sans could feel Papyrus's hand tightly around his own- blinking he stared down at it, remembering when his brother had suddenly grabbed it when then they got out of the car.

Sans grins boldly. It had already started out as a nice day. The town was a three-hour drive and while Sans told Papyrus he had set up a short cut there already, his brother claimed that the drive down was part of the experience. Which it had been. The sun was shining hot and bright, so they had the hood down of the air. They drove the longest but prettiest route and since Papyrus to drive through these places, it was a treat for him.

"H-Hello. Ma'ams?" The waiter asks coming up to him, "Er. Names?"

"*sans skeleton." Sans answers smiling at him, hoping it came off a kind smile. He knew how some humans viewed them. The human had seemed startled by the sound of his voice and glanced at him up and down.

"Ah yes! Please come this way!" The waiter says trying to sound calm, but Sans could see the uneasiness showing, he was not paying much attention to the skeletons, seemingly trying to remember how to walk instead as he smacked his hip into one of the tables.

The man pauses for a moment, looking over at someone. Then he nods and changing direction. Sans frowns a little but said nothing.

Papyrus was too happy to notice any of this.

"SANS THIS IS SO WONDERFUL!" Papyrus cries out as they followed the man, he was looking at the dresses of the humans that had been seated, the flower arrangements, the tables, the old books around the walls, the teapots and cakes being wheeled out.

"*heh. sure is bro." Sans answers with a quick squeeze of the hand, his brother suddenly stops and starts again.

"Here- here we are er... Mr and Mrs. Skeleton?" The poor pale-looking waiter says, showing them a private boot. Away from the other customers.

"*thanks bud." Sans says giving him a relaxed smile, his smile drops slightly when he sees that the waiter was shaking a little.

"Menu are on the table. Someone will be with you shortly." The waiter said quickly, he nods to them and hurries off.

Sans sighs as he released his brother's hand. Then he walks around and held out the seat for Papyrus to sit down in. His brother's eyes glowed brightly at the gesture. Sans grins at this, almost making him forget about the human.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus asks as Sans sat down opposite to him, when he notices the slight raise of the bone brow he went on, "WHY DID YOU SAY 'SANS SKELETON' AND NOT 'SANS THE SKELETON' LIKE YOU NORMALLY DO?"

"*bro. do you remember when we first came up here?" Sans explains calmly, he had got asked this question before in a few runs ago, "the humans made us fill out a lot of paperwork. humans have something called surname or family names. like full boss monsters have. anyway. we had to give a family name for id forms and such. i just gave our kind as our family name."

"SANS THAT WAS LAZY!" Papyrus says giving a dull look and a heavy sigh, "AND WHY DID YOU NOT THINK OF ASKING ME?! WE COULD HAVE HAD A GREAT FAMILY NAME!"

Sans merely smiles at him. He did ask Papyrus on a couple of runs, however, it was a lot of bother where his brother could not settle on one name and thus lead to them being one of the last monsters to leave the underground due to lack of information.

"IS A FAMILY NAME THAT IMPORTANT?" Papyrus asks after a while, he glances through the menu in front of him.

"*up here. yep." Sans answers glancing through his own menu in a thoughtful manner, this was the first run he had even been here, so he did not know what would happen.

"HOW DO I USE IT?" Papyrus goes on, peering over the top of the menu, he was trying to keep from rattling- their first date was going very well.

"*as ya introduce yourself. for me: 'hi i'm sans skeleton. nice to meet ya." Sans explains kindly, "or when filling out work a new job. there be a place where ya have to write it down. humans will call ya by ya family name in businesses. adding mr. or mrs. so for us it will be mr.skeleton."

"OH! LIKE THAT WAITER! HE MENTIONED THOSE WORDS! MR AND MRS!" Papyrus said as he remembers, he places the menu down and grins at his brother.

"*yeah. he did. calling a mr. and mrs. as a pair. are normally when humans link marriage mates." Sans says as he also recalls, he had not thought much of it then, really not caring to correct the man, "he must think we're married mates."

Sans blinks but keeps his smiles up as he watched his brother looking oddly pleased by these words. Papyrus then began playing with his gloves, grinning down at them.

"*anyway. what are ya having?" Sans quickly asks, not wanting to question whatever was going through Papyrus's skull- his first guess was he was thinking about his chosen monster he had his eye on as a mate. Papyrus has been hinting for a while that he wanted to get married and bound with somemon.

"THE ROCKET MOON TEA PARTY SET!" Papyrus said quickly, points to the menu even though Sans could not see from where he was.

Sans blinks down to his own. There was a picture of a four-layer cake stand. It had bake goods at the top, then some sandwiches, then a section of cakes, then more sandwiches. Next to this was four different blends of tea that would be served throughout.

"*nice choice bro." Sans comments closing the menu, he looks up to see Papyrus doing the same, "you really enjoyed the ride down here. we should do that more. drive about just for the sake of driving about."

"YEAH! THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Papyrus cheers clapping his hands together at the thought, "WE CAN DO IT ONCE A WEEK!"

"*sure. once a week just a small basic outing. then once a month a much bigger one. like just." Sans agrees, he glances around, "if we did something this grand every week we might lose the joy out of it."

Papyrus nods along with his words, listening intently to what his brother was saying. Sans wanted to go on small dates once a week and then proper date once a month.

"I DO NOT THINK I WOULD EVER LOSS THE JOY OF SPENDING TIME WITH YOU!" Papyrus says truthfully, grinning boldly- he then sees Sans giving him a loving expression, making his soul pulse.

"*same bro. ever if i had an eternally. even if i'd relived the same day over and over. i'd choose to be by ya side." Sans replies with his own grin, which quickly fades as a feeling washes over him. He wanted to know now, he was ready; with a sigh, he says, "even if ya chose to go off with some weird monster for a mate. i'd be waiting for ya."

Sans closes his eyes and leans back into his seat, waiting for whatever his strangely silent brother had to say to this.

"GOOD THING I CHOSEN YOU BROTHER!! NYHE HEHEHE!" Papyrus laughs happily, Sans's words echoing throughout his skull.

'*huuh? doesn't he have somemon in mind then?' Sans thinks peeling a socket open, staring at the joyful skeleton across, 'i thought for sure he had somemon he wanted to pair off with. was i wrong.'

Sans opens his eye sockets fully, he was about to speak when a waiter -a different one- came over.

"What can I get for you both this afternoon?" The waiter says smiling to them both, there was no fear nor discomfort in their tone.

"*the rocket set." Sans answers giving them a lazy smile.

"SANS! YOU SHOULD SAY; 'PLEASE' AND 'THANK YOU'!" Papyrus snaps giving him a light glare. Then he turns and opens his jaw, Sans spoke up.

"*please and thank you." Sans quickly says smirking at them, the waiter did not seem to care.

"SANS!" Papyrus snaps out, this time placing his hands on his hips where he sat, "NOW IS TOO LATE! YOU SHOULD REMEMBER THESE THINGS IN THE MOMENT!"

"Very good." The waiter nods and writing something down, he nods to them both and left.

The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"DID THAT HUMAN SEEM A LITTLE OFF TO YOU?" Papyrus spoke frist, he was frowning slightly, "THEY KEPT STARING AT YOU..."

"*they did? they were very polite." Sans answers trying to smooth out any fears his brother may have, "there are some human-like that. remember the ones when we came in? they were taking pics of us."

"I DID NOT LIKE THE WAY THEY STARED." Papyrus told him, he stared in the place where the human disappeared.

There was something in the way Papyrus was staring that Sans did not like. Gritting his teeth together he sighs heavily.

"*wingdings. forget." Sans says and watches as those words struck a chord. The taller sat upright, his features relaxed and he stares dully in front of himself.

Papyrus blinks. Then frowns.

"WHAT WAS WE TALKING ABOUT SANS?!" Papyrus asks, he looked very confused.

"*this er... outing?" Sans tries to answer, he should have planned this through.

"YOU MEAN DATE!" Papyrus told him firmly.

Sans froze.

'*date?!' Sans thinks in panic, his mind going zero to eighty in a matter of a second- sweat built on the side of his skull, '...what if it's papyrus playing 'date' as me as a practice partner? he might still have somemon in mind and ain't told me outright. or he has and i wasn't paying attention!'

"SANS?!" Papyrus shouts he bangs his hands against the table, causing the smaller skeleton to glance up, "ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU WANT TO GO HOME?!"

"*i'm fine." Sans says keeping his smile up, "just thinking. it's been so long since i went on a 'date'. hope i'm doing it right."

"SANS YOU ARE DOING WELL! AND DO NOT WORRY! WITH ME BY YOUR SIDE THERE IS NOTHING-" Papyrus halts his words, he slowly looks over to Sans, his eyes flickering slightly, "BROTHER. WHO HAVE YOU BEEN ON A DATE WITH BEFORE?"

This made Sans laugh out loud. How could Papyrus miss that?

"*i went with tori when we first came out here." Sans admits his eye glowing shyly when he remembers, "we were just feeling the waters. we knew we cared for each other... but after the third date. we felt that there was not enough to bond over romantically."

There was once upon a timeline. During the first few hundred, he dated Toriel (he really did love her). He dated Asgore (once). He dated Grillby (three times). He dated Alphys (three times). He dated Mettaton (once. and never again). And Muffet (four times) she was surprising a good mate, and they both had something in common, they loved making money...

He always dated Toriel during the first few weeks of freedom, since he felt as if he owned it to her. She was in love with him and while he had grown tired of the fail relationship that was not her fault, for her, it was still fresh.

"LADY ASGORE?!" Papyrus cries out, horror gracing his features, "SHE NEVER SAID ANYTHING WHEN I ASKED!"

"*asked her what?" Sans asks with a frown, wondering if Papyrus was in love with Toriel. This whole date thing was Papyrus's practice time.

"I ASKED HER MANY QUESTIONS ABOUT YOU! I WANTED TO KNOW FROM ANOTHER PUNNY PERSON, WHAT KIND OF DATE YOU WOULD LIKELY DO!" Papyrus explains turning his skull to look away, "SHE TOLD ME IT CHANGED FROM MONSTER TO MONSTER! AND THAT I SHOULD JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

"*heh. good advice." Sans says with a grin, "and she's right. monsters have different personalities and such. whoever ya pick is gonna have slightly different tastes even if they seem they things in common. but... how are ya liking this date at the moment?"

"I DO NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Papyrus told him truthfully, turning to stare at his brother intently, "I AM SHOCKED TO LEARN THAT YOU AND TORIEL DATED!"

"*papyrus. ya seem to think that dating is all about making good time with somemon." Sans says with a hint of a question.

"YES! IS THAT NOT THE CASE?!" Papyrus asks quickly, leans forward, "WHAT I AM MISSING?"

"*bro. a date is not only to have fun with ya datemate. its also to discover more about them." Sans explains gently, with a smile he needed to make sure his brother found a good mate, "think about it. dating is about gathering data. finding connections. building up a relationship. trust. and confirming if ya think this monster will be the one ya want to spend the rest of ya life with. that's why ya go on different dates. some date for years before bonding fully. others can tell after only a few. remember each monster is different and must go through a lot of date mates until they feel like they found the right fits."

Papyrus sat them silently for a moment, taking this new information in.

"MY BOOK ONLY TELL ME ABOUT STEPS ON HAVING A GOOD TIME!" Papyrus tells him with a slight frown, "SO DATING IS ABOUT DISCOVERY! SOLVING THE PUZZLE THAT COULD BE YOUR MATE!"

"*puzzle?" Sans asks with a snort, more to himself than Papyrus.

"YES! A PUZZLE! WE COLLECT THE PIECES AND SEE IF THEY TOGETHER!" Papyrus says loudly, likey the sound of this, "SO EVEN IF WE LOOK LIKE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SHAPE PIECES THEY WILL FIX TOGETHER!"

"*dude. i love ya thinking." Sans says with a wide grin.

"SEE! I HAVE DISCOVERED SOMETHING NEW! YOU LOVE MY THINKING!" Papyrus declares with a grin on his own, then it fades away and he looks to the side, "... NOT MANY MONSTERS AND HUMANS, LIKE HOW I THINK... THEY SAY SOME I AM OVER THE TOP WHEN I EXPLAIN MY PUZZLES! OR MY COOKING..."

"*i discovered that ya discovered that i that ya didn't know that i loved how ya think." Sans tells him with a small smile, but was raging inside, he wanted to 'discover' just who said this to Papyrus and give them a bad time, "i think i made myself clear how great i think ya are bro."

"YES...WELL! THAT IS GREAT! THANK YOU BROTHER!" Papyrus says in reply, eyes glowing brightly in joy at his words, "WE ARE NOW DISCOVERING EACH OTHER FULLY! THIS DATE IS GOING WELL! AND I KNOW THE TRUE MEANING IN DATING!"

"*sure is bro. ya doing great. and ya can have fun as well. that is important too. just to be clear." Sans said glancing over to see their food and drink coming, it settles down in front of them and the humans pour them tea and move away, vanishing once more, "i don't want ya going into this thinking it's only about collecting the pieces or ya may lose track of what's truly important. each other."

Papyrus felt his soul soar, his brother truly does love him to give him all this good advice about their future and knowing how much he meant to him, to each other. Papyrus blinks as another thought entered into his mind, Sans was being very honest with him, not shielding away like so many other times, not truly speaking with him on the same level... not that he felt that Sans babied him or anything, but the surface was doing wonders for both of them.

"SANS! I AM ENJOYING THIS DATE AND WOULD LOVE TO GO ON ANOTHER WITH YOU!" Papyrus shouts in excitement, he was rattling loudly and his eyes were glowing brighter than before- then the taller skeleton frowns as he notices something, "SANS! DO NOT EAT WITHOUT ME!"

"*heh hehe. sorry bro. it was foolish of me to think i'd get away with that." Sans jokes with a grin, he held up the fancy purple teacup, "but ya know. this date is not over yet. ask me again with it is."

Papyrus mumbles and nods, choosing a sandwich and stares at it for a moment, "SO 'SAN WICH' ONE DID YOU CHOOSE?"

Sans doubled over and laughed hard, tea pouring from his nasal passage. When he righted himself he grins boldly at the beaming Papyrus.

"*bro. i seriously love ya right now!" Sans tells through the lasts of his laugher.

"ONLY RIGHT NOW?" Papyrus asks cheekily, he knew Sans did not mean it like that.

"*well. not just right now. just moments like these highlight the many reasons why." Sans went on, he places the teacup down and grabs one of the cakes. "these things are good."

Papyrus smiles brightly then picks up the same cake that Sans had, wanting to join in the experience together with him. 


	6. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loves his brother. Papyrus loves his brother. The pair are very close.  
> They live together. Eat and drink together. Go on outings together. Share the same bed.
> 
> They are always together.
> 
> ... Sans teaching Papyrus about kissing ... And Papyrus. Well, he just wants to do it again.

On a hot summer's night, a skeleton sat in his living room upon his new sofa... Sans kept telling him that they do not need to buy a new one which year, however, how that they were on the surface and could do should such things, why not? The old one had been with them forever and Sans loved the thing, but it needed to go. It had been falling apart.

So which year Papyrus would buy a new sofa to match this seasons home designs.

And this year's colour was browns and oranges.

Papyrus had fun with Sans, painting the walls a soft brown, with a thick warm orange lining at the bottom. There were bright orange flowers going up one side of the wall- the curtains were dark orange with brown patterns going across.

The sofa itself was brown leather, with pale orange cushions.

Papyrus had been allowed to do this three years running when he lived with everyone, but now that he and Sans had their own place, he was free to do so without anyone complaining. Sans always let him get his way in the end.

Papyrus did not see what the fuss was about, he always managed to sell off the old living room stuff for the same piece he got it for and he let him leave that ugly green single sofa Sans liked to read in. But soon it would be going!

Since Papyrus had extended the house again, soon they were going to have a study for Sans to do his reading in.

For tonight Papyrus was not thinking about his living room, he had been busy researching this summer's fashion collection. The colour schemes were blues and yellows.

However, Papyrus was wearing a black vest with black jean shorts, with his beloved red scarf, gloves and boots.

He was going to go out in the morning to find some blues and yellows scarves, gloves and boots- he was not sure if they did them this time of year...

Sans had one blue bandanna but he was wearing that.

Sighing Papyrus turns the page of his magazine, his hands tighten around the pages. On the double spread, the article was a written piece all about kissing and their meaning.

'Meaning Of A Kiss' The title reads; 'Aww so cute!' the first sub-title says; 'How many kisses do you get in a day?' Another subtitle said; 'Does he love you?' yet another sub-title went on; 'Ladies when is it time to ask questions about your kiss life?' it finishes.

Before he knew it Papyrus had read the whole thing and even began taking notes, he had a red marker on hand had been to underline certain points and circling things of interest.

Papyrus faintly remembers Sans claiming that skeletons do not kiss like humans. However... was that really the case...

"SANS MIGHT BE SHY!" Papyrus reasons with himself, he glances down at the list re-reading it, burning it into his memories, "SO IT IS UP TO ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO BE THE KISS GIVER IN OUR DATING UNION!"

Papyrus sets the magazine down on the coffee table and rushes out of the living room, heading towards their shared bedroom in hopes that his brother was still napping; which he normally was at his time of night.

Papyrus did not see the bend in space near the window, a hidden place by the bookshelf, the whole area turned to black and Sans wandering out of the blackness.

The older skeleton blinks, glancing around the room. He readjusts his blue bandanna, tucking into his white t-shirt. Kicking off his slippers, he shoves his black glove covered hands into his blue shorts and heads to the new sofa.

Sans came to sit down on the sofa with a sigh, he had been working hard on his machine all day. Blinking he notices the magazine on the coffee table in front of him, he leans over and picking it up he frowns at the red circled mark on a list.

Looking down again, he notices a red marker pen.

'*papyrus is studying about kissing?' Sans thinks dully, then sighs, he had no interest in how human kiss.

And it kind of looked gross at times, it was not so much as the simple pressing of the lips, it was the part with how they exchange their saliva...with some films he thought the humans were going to eat each other.

However, this seemed to mean a lot to Papyrus. It was becoming a common thing for Papyrus to rub his teeth against Sans's skull in his copy of a 'kiss', but it was meaningless to him.

Yet he gave Papyrus a smile all the same. And he knew his brother wanted to be 'kissed' back.

With a sigh, he reads through the list.

"*kiss on the forehead; i hope we're together forever..." Sans says the first one aloud, on hearing a strange sound.

Sans looks up and see his brother holding the door, half his body hidden behind it while his upper skull peek around at him, two sockets glow a pastel red at him. For some reason Papyrus was embarrassed and he could not see why.

"*hiya bro. ya doing alright over there?" Sans asks with a slight frown, he then pats the seat beside him, "come on over. i ain't seen ya all day. would like to see all of ya. not just half."

Papyrus blinks at him, then pulls away from the door. He notices the door in front of him and understood what Sans meant. With a brave puff he raising his chin and marching over, then sat down- on the edge on the seat, he was leant forward with his hands on his knees.

"*anyway... i was just reading throug-" Sans pauses when he sees the flaming glow, then smiles, knowing what his brother wanted from him, 'why not? he really wants these human kisses.'

Sans stands up for a moment folding the magazine over to hold it in one hand, and then sits back down, this time on sitting on his knees and leaning over Papyrus.

"*mm? let's see. kiss on the forehead; i hope we're together forever." Sans said bringing his free hand to lean on Papyrus's shoulder, 'he'll not really feel anything other than be putting my teeth on him... what if i?'

Sans clicked his teeth onto one side of Papyrus's frontal bone, fusing a little bit of magic into it, just so he could 'feel' at least something. Papyrus froze in place at the sound of bone against bone, of the chill of Sans's magic.

Sans noted this had a good effect, while not a true skeleton kiss. He grins at his brother, his playful side wanting to toy with him a little.

"*and. kiss on the ear; you're my everything." Sans mumbles close to the mastoid process, making Papyrus rattle slightly, and then clunks his teeth on him, this time on the external auditory meatus.

Sans grins more at the reaction.

While he thought human kissing was a little weird and gross, Papyrus seemed to like this strange this human does, so maybe it was not all bad. And it kind of made sense, Papyrus and other young monsters were born into a world where humans ruled- monsters gave their leftovers in the junkyards, shaping their viewpoint of the world.

Leaning back he takes his hand off of Papyrus's shoulder and took one foot from under him and place it on the floor, he then leans over to his brother again, coming right close to him sideways and hovers then.

Sans was enjoying the pure shock on his brother's features.

"*kiss on the cheek; we're friends." Sans whispers loud enough for Papyrus to hear, then slowly taps his teeth onto the cheekbone, then another a little higher on the zygomatic bone.

Pulling away Sans stood then, with one leg on the floor holding him up and the other still folded on the sofa; giving the paper another quick look he, he blinks. His left eye glowed an unworldly blue for a moment, the sudden chill of cold magic causes Papyrus to come out of his trace he seemed to be in.

Papyrus smiles brightly at the glowing blue eye, giving a powerful glow of his two golden ones.

"*k-kiss on the hand; i adore you." Sans said a little shaken about this suddenly, he drops the paper on the coffee table, he then reaches down and takes Papyrus's hand in his own.

And smiles in relief when he sees that his brother was still wearing his red gloves.

Sans slowly brings the hand up, staring at it the whole time, his glowing eye shifts to his brother, who looked a little more flushed and confused now.

'*i'm still wearing my gloves!' Sans thinks as he notices the slight glow of blue appearing from under it, 'so it's fine.'

Sans pours little more power into this than he should, he watches the moment his teeth touch the red gloves; he could feel the hot magic of Papyrus stirring in the hand, but the younger did not know what to do with it, nor understand what was happening.

"*heh. ya alright bro?" Sans asks lifting his skull up.

Papyrus merely nods, he rattles louder than before.

Sans knew the next one of the list. It made him feel a little more nervous than it should have. For one, his brother was wearing his red scarf still...

'*hello sans. hello sans. come in sans. what in the name of orion's belt are ya doing?!' Sans's mind screams at him, yet Sans comes closer, his own bones now rattling softly. His eye glowed as he came nearer and nearer.

"*kiss on the neck; we belong together," Sans said louder than all the other times, he leans into the scarf until he felt the solid bone and pours his power into it.

He was trying to avoid the third cervical vertebrae, but he was sure that was the one he hit- the thought alone made him rattle loudly. He remains there for a little longer, he could feel Papyrus's mana vein pulsing; heat beats against his teeth.

'*hello sans. are ya listening? this is ya brain. again! what are ya doing?' Sans's mind continues to scream at him since this was a little too close to a true skeleton kiss rather than a human.

Sans pulls away from a little too quickly and falls backwards, his brother caught him before he went on the floor.

"ARE YOU OKAY SANS!?" Papyrus says in worry, his neck felt very hot, he liked it more than all the other kisses and wanted Sans to continue there.

"*...fine... just fine..." Sans told him with a small smile, he was lifted up and was surprised when he found himself on Papyrus's lap.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH THE LIST? THERE'S ONLY TWO MORE." Papyrus asks in a very shy way, a rare expression- in fact, Sans could not recall ever seeing this expression during any time he had been with Papyrus.

"*yeah bro." Sans answers in a strange tone, he shakes his skull and glances down at Papyrus, who was holding his back, Sans placing his hands on his shoulders.

Sans shoves all thoughts out of his mind and leans down, grinning at Papyrus as he reaching him- he sees that Papyrus was wearing a black vest, and he could see the clavicle and scapula but was not sure what to go for. In the end, he went for the left clavicle, right in the centre.

His teeth hit against it with a loud clunk.

"*kiss on the Shoulder; I want you." Sans says as he lift his skull up until he was face to face with Papyrus, "heh. last one."

Sans moves forward and so does Papyrus, both their teeth click lightly together- the brothers kept their sockets opened and glowing brightly as they stare at each other.

At last, they pull away, the glowing of their eyes dying down.

"KISS ON THE 'LIPS'; I LOVE YOU!" Papyrus says for Sans, who grins lazily at him.

"*love ya too bro." Sans tell him as he moves to get up, he turns to leave, "come on. time for bed."

"I LIKED THE HAND AND NECK ONE THE BEST." Papyrus told him honestly, standing and joining Sans, together they walked out of the living room.

"*...well... i'm not surprised." Sans says his left eye flickering slightly- Papyrus picked up on this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT BROTHER?" Papyrus questions frowning deeply and coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Sans did not notice at first and started walking up, then he feels his brother, not with him, he turns to look where he was. They were now eye level with which other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS?!" Papyrus asks again, tilting his skull to the side in confusion.

"*well. i keep telling ya bro. skeleton don't kiss like that. so it means little to me." Sans explains with a kind smile, "i didn't know that human kisses had different meanings until i stare that list of yours. so if this is the reason ya like human kisses. for their meanings. then go ahead."

"OH... SO YOU DID NOT KNOW WHAT THEY MEANT?" Papyrus asks more to himself than to Sans, taking in this new piece of information, "WHY DID YOU DO IT WITH ME THEN?"

"*well... like i said. 'cause they mean something to ya. right." Sans answers with that same kind smile, "and if ya want to me to say 'i love ya' my hitting my teeth against yours rather than saying the words. then i will. and that's the whole tooth."

Sans turns around. But something grabs his humerus and spins him back around.

"BROTHER! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW SKELETONS KISS! NO! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Papyrus said aloud, he was almost teeth to teeth with Sans right now.

"*...welp. no going back now is there?" Sans says lightly, he felt Papyrus shake his skull 'no', "alright i'll tell ya. ... just give me some breathing room. k."

Papyrus releasing his hold of Sans and leans back slightly but still very close.

"*ok. well...ya know that skeleton have mana veins-" Sans stops, Papyrus was frowning at that, "anyway. there is a certain point in a skeleton that the veins gather. i'm not gonna tell them all to ya. but two of them are in the hands and neck... so the reason ya liked those more. is most like 'cause they are the nearest we came to actually 'kissing' for real."

Papyrus stares down at his hand, his right hand where Sans had pressed against was still burning. The same was said for his neck. While kissing everywhere else was a nice feeling, this was a great feeling.

"CAN WE DO IT AGAIN? I WANT A KISS! A REAL KISS!" Papyrus told Sans firmly, he stares into his sockets, waiting for the answers.

'*hello sans. this is ya brain again. what are ya doing?' Sans's mind screams at him, he knew he was given in because there was no way he would say no to Papyrus, 'are ya really going to do this? ...well he does need to know... for his mate...'

Sans blinks. He realizes that yes, Papyrus would need to know these things if he was going to do stuff with his future mate. And did he not promise himself that he could not baby Papyrus anymore, nor shelter him from things he needed to know. This was something he needed to know if he was going to found a mate because the mate will want to kiss Papyrus.

"*ok. ok. first. we gonna take off our gloves." Sans says with a small rattle, he starts to but suddenly was lifted off his feet.

"WAIT! LET US GET MORE COMFORTABLE!" Papyrus declaims as he holds Sans up bridal style, then runs up the steps to their newly built master bedroom, they no longer had a single floored house Sans was pleased to say- Papyrus also made sure he had a basement for Sans to 'play lab' in.

Sans was gently placed on their bed, then he kneed down onto the bed, facing his brother. Then he waits.

"*ok. let's try that again." Sans says getting up and faces Papyrus, "gloves off. then mirror me."

Sans pulls off his black gloves, then watches as Papyrus pulls off his red ones and threw them to one side in excitement. The older skeleton rattles at the sight of the phalanges.

'*why am i nervous. i have my gloves off around papyrus all the time.' Sans tells himself, his mind screams something else at him, 'i even show off my manubrium!'

Forcing his thoughts away from how he sleeps without his gloves at times; Sans lifts up his hands and had his palms facing Papyrus. The difference between a human skeleton hand and a monster skeleton was that skeletons did not have the metacarpals. Instead, there were two solid bones which start from the carpal bones and curls around to the phalanges- there was a hole in the centre of these.

"*k. now. let's lace our phalanges together." Sans instructs and brings his hands forward.

Papyrus did the same and their bones smack against with a loud clunk, beside the phalanges wraps around each other. At once the younger felt the difference between having his gloves off, he began rattling. Sans and himself rarely took off their gloves, but there were times they did... he even remembers holding Sans's bare hand not that long ago, maybe a few months back.

"*now. gather ya power here." Sans goes on rattling himself, then tells his screaming mind, 'doing this for papyrus's sake. he's gonna need to know for his future mate.'

The pair's eyes began to glow- gold and blue filled the room; then in the middle of their holes in their hands, the colour shone there. Then it filled the gap, then bled over into each other's hands.

It was a gentle wave of power from Sans's end but a mightly wave from Papyrus.

Sans quickly pulls away and bent over to one side both hands lay on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"SANS?" Papyrus questions with a frown, while he was worried he seemed not to be able to move, so he sat there with his hand still held up in front of him, the glow in their centre still burning bright.

Sans blinks, his left eye pulsing with need. Glancing down at his hands he knew he needed to complete this exchange. At least it was not like human spit.

Straighten back up, he hurryingly laces his phalanges with Papyrus once more, pushing onto the throbbing burn that was Papyrus. He sent his own back, an icy chill, and watched with an odd joy as his brother rattles and closes his orbits against the feel.

"*ok. let's finish this." Sans tells him softly, he grins at his brother's pout, then he gives one last push with his power and Papyrus copies him and the glow in their hands was gone.

Sans broke free. He leans back onto his heels.

'*dear sans. i am writing this letter to let ya know. that i am leaving ya. g'bye. your mind.' Sans thinks as he rattles slightly, still feeling his brother's warmth spending through his bones.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! WHEN CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN!?!" Papyrus yells at him, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to look at him, "AND WHAT KIND OF KISS WAS THAT? COMPARE IT TO THE HUMAN KISS LIST!"

"*...mmm...i don't know what kind of skelly kiss that was?" Sans admits with a slight frown, it was more intense than he thought it would not. In his mind's eye he could remember someone explaining these things to him, not he could not recall them clearly, 'maybe i can ask 'dings when paps goes to sleep...'

"'SKELLY KISS'? ARE THERE ANYMORE SKELLY KISSES?" Papyrus asks latching onto the term quickly, it was better than saying skeleton kisses, he was sure Sans only said that because he was being lazy.

"*yeah. there's one on the centre of ya frontal bone. between ya orbit." Sans answers pointing between his sockets and rubs it there.

"AND WHAT ABOUT OUR NECKS?! I AM SURE YOU MENTIONED THAT!" Papyrus says getting more and more excited, he loved this, he loved that feeling and wanted to do it again and would have, he not for how shaken Sans appeared.

"*yeah... let's leave this for another day bud." Sans says quickly, moving out of his brother's grasp, "why don't we turn in for the night? what story do ya want read?"

Sans stood off the bed and went to the books that were on the desk; he could feel his brother's stare.

'*dear mind. please come back! i need ya!' Sans shouts to the empty skull, 'oh great. now i lost my mind. why did i let this happen?'

Sans blinks and notices that Papyrus was watching him, looking very happy.

'*maybe it was not so bad. and at least papyrus knows what to do when it comes to it.' Sans thought as he picks up a book and goes back to the bed.

Sans left eye glowed brightly as he reaches his brother and brought his skull down and tapped it gently against Papyrus with a slight click- then pressing their frontal bones together. Sans closes his orbits, sees Papyrus's golden glow even behind his lids- he pours a tiny piece of power at the mana point in between his eye sockets.

It was just a quick burst of power. Unlike that intent wave, he done through their hands.

Sans moves away and settles on the bed rest, getting comfortable. Glancing up he sees Papyrus holding his skull with one hand, looking pleased.

Smiling Papyrus turns and crawls into bed and climbs into the covers. He then settles by Sans's side, waiting for his story.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus spoke up before Sans could start, the older turns to his brother, "WHY HAVE YOU NEVER KISS ME LIKE THAT BEFORE? THAT SEEMED LIKE A TINY KISS. LIKE A 'CHEEK' KISS."

"*bro. i was never the touchy-feely type." Sans explains almost grimly, his eternal smile twitching slightly, "but i promise i be huggier and stuff from more on. alright?"

"YAY!!!" Papyrus cries out, his eyes glowing green which Sans responses to with his eye, soon their foreheads were clicking together again with that small burst of power following.

Sans blinks as Papyrus lowers himself back down and hugs him around his middle.

"I LOVE YOU SANS!" Papyrus tells him firmly.

Sans smiles as his brother hides his face into his t-shirt, he starts down at the red scarf for a moment. And then raises a hand to his blue bandanna that hid his own neck.

"*i love ya too bro." Sans answers with a smile, he brings the book up and opens it.

X☆X

Sans woke up the next morning alone, which was nothing new. What was not was the warm air touching his bare neck.

He sat up with a gasp, then lightly holds his neck- glancing all the bed he spots his bandanna on the bedside table, next to the purple lamp.

Leaning forward he grabs his bandanna and quickly wraps it around, wondering why it was off in the first place.

Sans turns to his mind for possible answers, then remembered he lost his mind yesterday- he grins at his own silliness, shaking his skull.

"*it must have fallen off during the night and paps picked it up and put it on the side." Sans reasons with himself, leaning back down, placing his skull on the pillow.

Sans mind wanders to Papyrus, wondering just who his chosen mate could be. It kept coming back to Mettaton. They hung up a few times at parties. They were not the kind of parties Sans liked, they were more like club nights out.

And Sans liked more...quieter parties, like dinner parties and game nights. Papyrus liked them too, but lately, he been going out more and more with Undyne to these clubs. So he was guessing he was meeting up with Mettaton during these times.

Sans tries to picture Papyrus and Mettaton, they both liked to be the centre of attention...

"*do they try to upstage each other...?" Sans asks no one, frowning at the image that was forming; he had only ever seen them together a few times. Papyrus had been so starstruck that he could barely talk, something Sans thought he would never live to see. But after that, he has seen they chatting loudly with each other, even posing together.

"*bro will leave the house. or i will. or the bot will come to live with us..." Sans said, sitting up he glancing around the shared bedroom, not long ago he wanted his own room, but now the thought of being without Papyrus sleeping beside him left an odd emotion bubbling within.

"*was this what papyrus meant by baby bones..." Sans asks as he rubs his sockets, trying to get the thought away, "he's planning to live here..."

Swinging his legs around, he stands off the bed and shortcuts downstairs in the hallway. There he listens for where in the house Papyrus was.

"*best just ask papyrus right out. 'are you and mettaton mates?'" Sans tells himself firmly, he marching towards the kitchen, where he could hear the off key singing coming from.

Going through the kitchen doors, Sans came to a halt, his orbits widen in shock when he notices two things.

One, Papyrus was not wearing his gloves. Which was not to bad.

Two, Papyrus was NOT wearing his scarf! ...

Quickly he spins around, but the image of his brother's neck had already been stored into his mind's eye.

"*bro! ya naked!" Sans cries out pointing to the bare neck, his eye glowing brightly, all thoughts of asking about Papyrus and Mettaton was lost to him.


End file.
